staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Grudnia 2010
TVP 1 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 104; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Palce lizać - odc. 2/9 - Wielkie pieniądze - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Koszmarny Karolek - Ulubiony dzień Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 53 (Horrid Henry’s Favourite Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9 09:20 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Między Sierpniem a Młotem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1593; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 1982 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2090; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5256 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5256); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5257 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5257); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1594; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1983 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2091; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs obrzydził kapustę Księciu Panu, odc. 14 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek zrobili huśtawkę, odc. 31 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Muszkieterka - odc. 2/4 (Femme Musketeer ep. 2/4) - txt - str.777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Chorwacja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Teatr Telewizji - Zorka - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Kamila Baar, Roma Gąsiorowska, Jerzy Trela, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Marcin Bosak, Krzysztof Bociaga, Andrzej Świński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Ostatni prom - txt - str.777 kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Krzysztof Kolberger, Agnieszka Kowalska, Dorota Segda, Ewa Wencel, Artur Barciś, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksander Bednarz, Przemek Kotek, Karolina Roczek, Jan Blecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Życie po życiu s.2 odc.3 - Kołysanka (Afterlife, series 2, ep. 3, Lullaby); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Notacje - Ks. dr Jan Sikorski. Powiedz, im że codziennie modlę się za Solidarność; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Wiedźmy - odc. 4/13 - Czyja to melodia?; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wiedźmy - odc. 5/13 - Spadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Obcy musi fruwać (Obcy musi fruwać); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1993); reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Ewa Błaszczyk, Krzysztof Bauman, Henryk Niebudek, Miłogost Reczek, Ewa Ziętek, Bogusław Linda, Ewa Wencel, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Frank Ciazynski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 167 Wygrani i przegrani (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. Winners and losers); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 168 Naprawianie szkód (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Damage control)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Pytając o Boga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zaolziak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 ZUS dla Ciebie! - odc. 23, Finansowanie emerytur i rent; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 69 - Zgubny zwyczaj; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd:; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1794; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Pytając o Boga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! 2008; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Święta wojna - Piraci (245); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Czas honoru - odc. 39 "Wieczór w Edenie" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:30 Fort Boyard; teleturniej przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/64; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 29 - Parzysta kompatybilność; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Porażeni piorunem; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 505 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 792; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 536; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 6/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Alibi na poniedziałek - Ciężka próba (Hard way, the); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:John Badham; wyk.:Michael J. Fox, James Woods, Stephen Lang; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Architektoniczne przygody Dana Cruickshanka - Władza (Dan Cruickshank's adventures in architecture. Power); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Gorący temat - odc. 3/16 Kokaina; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Gorący temat - odc. 4/16 Powrót Musiała; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Ciężka próba (Hard way, the); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:John Badham; wyk.:Michael J. Fox, James Woods, Stephen Lang; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:00 Kraj się śmieje - Kostiumy i rekwizyty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Molly - odc. 12/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Zalewajka łódzka; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 776; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1584; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 29; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Czas honoru - odc. 2* - Na polskiej ziemi; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zaolziak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 280; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 13/18 - Reklamówka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 61* - Miłość to jest piękna sprawa; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Śpiewnik kresowy (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 13; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1584; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 7 - Kosmiczna bajka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 6 - Danie świąteczne; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Białe tango - odc. 5 - Koncert; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Michnikowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Sprawiedliwość? Proszę czekać...; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 7 - Kosmiczna bajka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1584; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 47; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (51); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:55 Śnieżny bałwanek Mrozik - film animowany (USA,1969) 08:25 Powrót bałwanka Mrozika - film animowany (USA,1992) 08:55 Miodowe lata (17) 09:25 Miodowe lata (18) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Samobójstwo salowego Basena (149) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Powrót właściciela (150) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Dzień zapomnienia (81) 11:30 Mamuśki: Podróż poślubna (9) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Zastępcza ciotka (224) 13:00 Niania (17) 13:30 Niania (18) 14:05 Pierwsza miłość (1203) 14:50 Benny Hill (44) 15:15 Benny Hill (26) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Nasza tajemnica (82) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (6) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1204) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Grzech (174) 20:05 Megahit: Dzień Niepodległości - film SF (USA,1996) 23:00 El Mariachi - dramat sensacyjny (Meksyk,USA,1992) 00:45 Złota godzina (2/4) 02:25 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (181) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:45 Mango 13:50 Niania: Fałszywy pieprzyk (101) 14:20 Niania: Mów mi Franiu (102) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Nie ma miłości bez zazdrości! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka (182) 18:25 Detektywi: Jedynaczka 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1359) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Bez miłości 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show 22:35 Beats of Freedom - Zew wolności - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 00:10 Nie z tego świata (14) 01:10 Co za tydzień 01:45 Arkana magii 02:40 Telesklep 03:05 Uwaga! 03:25 Rozmowy w toku: Nie ma miłości bez zazdrości! 04:35 Nic straconego TV 4 05:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:30 mała Czarna - talk show 06:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:25 Słoneczny patrol (72) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:25 Morze miłości (69) 10:25 mała Czarna - talk show 11:25 Nie igraj z aniołem (79) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Słoneczny patrol (73) 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (37) 17:00 Osaczona (58) 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (80) 19:00 Morze miłości (70) 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Wyspa tygrysów (2-ost.) 22:00 Galileo (195) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Galileo (196) - program popularnonaukowy 00:00 Modelki Janice Dickinson (7) 01:00 mała Czarna - talk show 01:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:55 VIP - program kulturalny 04:15 TV Market 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:15 Marina (79) 06:05 Na Wspólnej (801) 06:35 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:30 Plotkara (14) 08:25 Brzydula (145) 08:55 Brzydula (146) 09:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (11) 10:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (12) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina (80) 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki 16:00 Plotkara (15) 17:00 Brzydula (147) 17:30 Brzydula (148) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (13) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (14) 20:00 True Story: Empire Falls (1/2) - film obyczajowy (USA,2005) 22:20 Nie z tego świata (5) 23:15 Parszywa dwunastka - film wojenny (Wielka Brytania,USA,1967) 02:05 Arkana magii 04:10 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Burza uczuć (593) 08:30 Pustynna miłość (73) 09:30 Dyżur (3) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (73) 11:00 Burza uczuć (594) 12:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 13:00 Pustynna miłość (74 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (74) 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Barbie: Syrenkolandia - film animowany (USA,2006) 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Myszorki na prerii (25) 19:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (14) 19:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (50) 20:00 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (17) 20:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Braciszek i siostrzyczka - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Bitwy wszech czasów (3) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Polowanie na ludzi (2) 00:30 WWE Superstars - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Graczykowie: Wojsko (23) 07:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 08:00 Pierwsza miłość (1202) 08:45 Samo życie (1538) 09:30 Tajemnice losu 10:15 Tylko miłość (58) 11:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka (298) - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Rekord Ginesa (90) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: IQ (197) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (317) 15:00 Mamuśki: Piąty teść (7) 15:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: 50-tka pana Romka (1) 16:00 Adam i Ewa (128) 16:30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka (299) - magazyn policyjny 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (245) 19:00 Graczykowie: Mecz (24) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (1203) 21:30 Samo życie (1539) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Siła przeczucia (318) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Harakiri (198) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Reklama (51) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Mściciel w masce (91) 00:30 Drogówka (299) - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Samo życie (1539) 01:30 Graczykowie: Mecz (24) 02:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (245) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Interwencja 03:25 Pierwsza miłość (1203) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Harakiri (198) 04:30 Ewa gotuje 05:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Siła przeczucia (318) TVP Kultura 08:05 Kolumbowie: Śmierć po raz drugi (5-ost.) 09:05 Instrumentarium: DHOAD 09:35 Miniatury muzyczne: Włodek Pawlik Trio - teledysk (Polska,2006) 09:50 Palety: Rafael. Portret przyjaciela 10:30 Tygodnik kulturalny 11:15 Kino krótkich filmów: Wódz - film animowany (Polska,2005) 11:20 Studio R: Mozaika czyli baśń PRL-u 11:45 Rozmowa z uśmiechem: Kalina Jędrusik i Jeremi Przybora - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1978) 12:00 Cafe Kultura: Jaka jest płeć kultury? 12:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Strojenie instrumentów - film animowany (Polska,2000) 13:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja (1) 13:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Zapraszamy na wtorek - Sopot '68 - felieton (Polska,1968) 13:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja (2) 14:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: 60 minut na godzinę - reportaż (Polska,1977) 14:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja (3) 14:35 Kino krótkich filmów: Zasłony - film animowany (Polska,1997) 14:45 Epilog norymberski - film historyczny (Polska,1970) 17:00 Jan Kucz - reportaż (Polska,2010) 17:35 Kwestionariusz Kultury: Jerzy Hoffman 17:45 Z archiwum i pamięci: Tadeusz Woźniak 18:40 Chopinowskie reminiscencje: Barkarola Fis-dur op. 60 - koncert 18:50 Karczma na bagnach - film obyczajowy (Polska,1982) 20:05 Kwestionariusz Kultury: Jerzy Hoffman 20:20 Requiem - thriller (Niemcy,2006) 21:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Wujek - film animowany (Polska,2008) 22:05 Egzorcyzmy Anneliese Michel - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 23:05 Czytelnia (149) 23:30 Judas Priest: "Rising in the East" - koncert (Wielka Brytania,2005) 00:50 Prawdziwe psy (8/12) 01:25 Kino nocne: Wyspa - dramat obyczajowy (Rosja,2006) 03:10 Bądź wojownikiem, pozytywnym wojownikiem - koncert 04:05 Rozmowy istotne: Jan A. P. Kaczmarek 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Był taki dzień - 13 grudnia 08:03 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 13.12.1984 08:35 Notacje: Barbara Krafftówna. Moi mistrzowie, moje role 08:45 Notacje: Barbara Krafftówna. W filmie i Kabarecie Starszych Panów 09:00 Bez komentarza: Lech Wałęsa - Nobel 1983 09:20 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Olędrzy 10:00 Dyrektorzy: Pełniący obowiązki (5/6) 11:05 Zakamarki przeszłości: Spitfire ZF - O jak Oleńka 11:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka: Konstantyn Wielki 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Czesława Miłosza historia literatury polskiej XX wieku - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 13:00 Ułan batalionu "Zośka". Jan Rodowicz Anoda - film dokumentalny 13:55 Encyklopedia Solidarności: Andrzej Woźnicki - Ruch Związkowy 14:00 Życie na czerwono: Niebo i my 14:15 Wielka mała emigracja: Komandos - film dokumentlany 14:35 Encyklopedia Solidarności: Wolny Związkowiec 14:40 Biegiem, biegiem - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 15:25 Encyklopedia Solidarności: Strajki łódzkie 15:30 Tajemnice żelaznych maszyn - reportaż 15:40 Historia zapisana w lasach: Turawa 16:00 Dyrektorzy: Ryzykant (6-ost.) 17:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Internowani pl. 18:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - stan wojenny 19:10 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Bardzo krótki strajk - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 20:00 Był taki dzień - 13 grudnia 20:05 Gry wojenne (5-ost.) 21:00 Flesz historii (3) 21:15 S jak szpieg: Zawiedziona nadzieja 21:40 S jak szpieg: Małżeństwo doskonałe (4/10) 22:00 Tajna historia ZSRR: W służbie narodu (1) 22:15 Tajna historia ZSRR: W służbie narodu (2) 22:30 Tajna historia ZSRR: W służbie narodu (3) 22:45 13 pierwszych dni: 13 grudnia 1981 (2/13) 23:00 Notacje: Barbara Krafftówna. Kresowe dzieciństwo 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 13.12.1984 23:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:20 Nie przegap 07:30 Amerykański tata 5 (7) 08:00 Yes-Meni naprawiają świat - film dokumentalny (Francja,Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 09:35 Łapu-capu extra 10:10 Ponyo - film animowany (Japonia,2008) 12:00 Eureka 4 (3) 12:55 Klub kawalerów - komedia muzyczna (Polska,1962) 14:30 Już mnie nie kochaj - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,2008) 16:00 Kobieta bez głowy - thriller (Argentyna,Francja,Włochy,Hiszpania,2008) 17:35 Czarny autobus - film dokumentalny (Izrael,2009) 18:35 9 - film animowany (USA,2009) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Amerykański tata 5 (8) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Filary ziemi (2/4) 22:45 Premiera: Artystyczne wizje H.R. Gigera - film dokumentalny (Czechy,2010) 23:45 Millennium: Mężczyźni, którzy nienawidzą kobiet - dramat kryminalny (Szwecja,Dania,Niemcy,Norwegia,2009) 02:15 Czas surferów - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,2005) 03:40 Aktualności filmowe 04:10 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka Canal + Film 08:20 Nie przegap 08:30 Ile waży koń trojański? - komedia romantyczna (Polska,2008) 10:30 Potęga gry - film dokumentalny (USA,2007) 12:10 Amerykański tata 5 (7) 12:35 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Dzielny Despero - film animowany (Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 14:35 Mój Nikifor - film biograficzny (Polska,2004) 16:15 Inna planeta - film dokumentalny (Węgry,2008) 17:15 Skarb - komedia (Francja,2009) 18:40 Detektyw Monk 8: Ostatni odcinek (15) 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Zapłata - thriller SF (USA,2003) 22:00 Sierpień - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 23:30 Filary ziemi (2/4) 01:10 Ostatni dom po lewej - thriller (USA,2009) 03:00 Łza księcia ciemności - film przygodowy (Polska,Estonia,Rosja,1992) 04:35 Muzyka 05:00 Łapu-capu extra 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Aktualności filmowe 06:30 Muzyka HBO 06:00 Anioły SA - komedia muzyczna (Hiszpania,2007) 07:40 U2 360° - koncert w The Rose Bowl (Wielka Brytania,2010) 08:40 Rachel wychodzi za mąż - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 10:30 Szare ogrody - dramat biograficzny (USA,2009) 12:10 Rok pod psem - komedia (USA,2009) 13:25 Zaginiony diament - melodramat (USA,2008) 15:05 Rzeźbiarz - komedia (Kanada,2010) 16:30 Niezła parka - komedia (Francja,2008) 18:05 Jack Hunter i grobowiec Akenatena - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 19:40 Premiera: Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 20:10 Premiera: Camino - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,2008) 22:30 Premiera: Wczoraj i dziś - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1996) 00:20 Tobruk - film wojenny (Czechy,Słowacja,2008) 02:05 Szkoła zgorszenia - komedia (USA,2008) 03:40 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 04:05 Za cenę bólu - film kryminalny (USA,Kanada,2008) HBO 2 06:00 Zamieszanie na Brooklynie - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2008) 07:25 Melodia życia - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,2006) 09:20 Bruce i Lloyd dorywają Smarta - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2008) 10:35 U Pana Boga za miedzą - komedia (Polska,2009) 12:30 Avril Lavigne - koncert (Kanada,2008) 13:30 Zakazane królestwo - film przygodowy (USA,Chiny,Australia,Korea Południowa,2008) 15:15 Ostatnia posługa - komedia (Francja,2008) 17:00 Nierozerwalna więź - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 18:40 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku - komedia (USA,1994) 20:25 Chłopiec w pasiastej piżamie - dramat wojenny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2008) 22:00 HBO Stand Up Comedy Club (3) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2009) 22:25 Mogło być gorzej (3) 22:55 Studenci - komedia (USA,2008) 00:25 Kwarantanna - horror (USA,2008) 01:55 Obsesja - thriller (USA,2009) 03:40 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - film przygodowy (Czechy,Polska,Słowacja,Węgry,2009) nSport 09:00 Serwis 09:05 Nasza piłka - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Serwis 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Benfica Lizbona - Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Mój sport, moje życie 12:00 Serwis 12:05 Sylwetka - cykl reportaży 12:30 Gwiżdżę na to - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Szachtar Donieck - Sporting Braga 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Zagraj to jeszcze raz - magazyn sportowy 15:30 Sylwetka - cykl reportaży 16:00 Serwis 16:05 Mój sport, moje życie 17:00 Serwis 17:05 Nasza piłka - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Gwiżdżę na to - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Tydzień na maksa - program publicystyczny 19:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 20:00 Serwis 20:05 Poniedziałkowy program piłkarski 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Zagraj to jeszcze raz - magazyn sportowy 22:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 23:00 Serwis 23:10 Poniedziałkowy program piłkarski 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:05 Sportowa niedziela 08:20 Z archiwum TVP: Polskie niespodzianki na igrzyskach olimpijskich 08:25 Ze sportowego archiwum: Królowa królowej sportu - reportaż 09:05 Koszykówka kobiet: Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa - mecz: Lotos Gdynia - CCC Polkowice 10:50 Telezakupy 11:35 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg na dochodzenie mężczyzn 12:30 Z archiwum TVP: Katarina Witt 12:35 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski - Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska 14:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sztafetowy mężczyzn 16:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: PBG Basket Poznań - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka - mecz: Inverness Caledonian Thistle FC - Glasgow Rangers 20:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 21:00 Jeździectwo: Zawody CSI**W w Poznaniu 22:50 Z archiwum TVP: Irena Szewińska 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:15 Kamerą TVP Sport 23:20 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski - Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska 01:05 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:35 Lekkoatletyka: Mistrzostwa Europy w biegach przełajowych w Albufeirze 09:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val d'Isere - 2. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 10:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sztafetowy mężczyzn 11:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 11:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie 12:30 Przełamując lody: Julia Mancuso 12:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sankt Moritz - 2. przejazd slalomu giganta kobiet 13:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val d'Isere - 2. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 14:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sztafetowy mężczyzn 15:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie 16:00 Snooker: UK Championship w Telford - mecz finałowy 18:00 Eurogole: Jeden na jednego - Robinho 18:15 Eurogole 18:45 Champions Club - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie 20:45 Clash time - magazyn sportowy 20:50 Watts 21:00 Wrestling: This Week on World Wrestling Entertainment 21:30 Wrestling: This Week on World Wrestling Entertainment 22:00 Wrestling: Vintage Collection - walka: Bret Hart - Razor Ramon - Yokozuna 22:55 Clash time - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Champions Club - magazyn piłkarski 00:15 Eurogole: Jeden na jednego - Bastian Schweinsteiger 00:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sankt Moritz - 2. przejazd slalomu giganta kobiet 01:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val d'Isere - 2. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:40 Świat według Jacka 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:23 Polska i świat 21:20 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:50 Bilans dnia 00:00 Kropka nad i 00:20 Polska i świat 01:00 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 01:30 Fakty po Faktach 01:55 Supermeteo 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:55 Supermeteo 03:00 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 03:55 Supermeteo 04:00 Portfel 04:15 Maja w ogrodzie 04:35 Sukces pisany szminką 05:05 Polska i świat TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:24 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:38 Pogoda 07:42 Poranek TVP Info 07:49 Twoja@sprawa 07:53 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:21 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:38 Poranek TVP Info 08:54 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:11 Gość poranka 09:22 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda 10:22 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda 23:04 Sportowy wieczór 23:17 Raport z Polski 23:30 Serwis info 23:40 Pogoda 23:47 Bojkot - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:48 Minęła dwudziesta 01:31 Telekurier 01:48 Info Dziennik 02:24 Sportowy wieczór 02:34 Raport z Polski 02:45 Młodzież kontra 03:17 Raport z Polski 03:34 Info Dziennik 04:10 Minęła dwudziesta 04:53 Telekurier 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 05:34 Raport z Polski Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2010 roku